All I Ask
by Jasserru
Summary: Because Hisako Arato has one thing to ask for him, Yukihira Souma. Part of The Jasserru Playlist Series.


**Story Start!**

* * *

**_From: Yukihira Souma_**

**_Subject: Erina._**

**_She finally said yes._**

I read his text. It felt like air was blown out of me, like getting punched and gasping for air. Erina-sama finally agreed to go to a date with Souma-kun.

But why doesn't it make me happy?

With a heavy heart, I replied.

_**To: Yukihira Souma**_

_**Subject: Re:Erina**_

_**That's great! When are you guys going out?**_

Not even a minute later, I received a message from Erina-sama.

_**From: Erina-sama**_

_**Subject: Date.**_

_**He finally asked me out! We agreed to go out tomorrow, since it's saturday. Are you free for lunch, Hisako? Maybe we could talk about it over lunch. Help me pick a nice dress.**_

How could I say no to Erina-sama? So I quickly arranged a reply I sent.

**_To: Erina-sama_**

**_Subject: Re:Date_**

**_Sure! I'll just finish this paperwork I'm currently doing. See you at Shino's Tokyo later, Erina-sama._**

Might as well hurry up Hisako, you don't want Erina-sama to wait.

* * *

**(An hour later, Shino's Tokyo)**

"Hisako! Here!" I heard Erina-sama say. So I went to where she is. "What should we eat?" Erina-sama asked me.

"I guess I'll go for Quail Stuffed with Eggs Risotto ~ Brazen Youngster Style."

"Nice choice Ma'am. Did you know that this dish was added because it won the menu contest?" Now that piqued both me and Erina-sama's interest. So we asked who made it.

"According to Abel-sama, it was created by Yukihira Souma." Hearing his name, Erina-sama also ordered the same dish. The waiter thanked us for ordering, before fetching our orders.

"Who knew Yukihira-kun would be winning a menu contest? And in Shinomiya-senpai's restaurant nonetheless." I heard Erina-sama say. Doesn't she believe Souma-kun's skills?

"Erina-sama-"

"Call me Erina, we're friends right?" I forgot, since the way I used to call Erina was more familiar to my tongue.

"Erina, it's been what, 5 years since we graduated Totsuki. Do you still not believe his skills?" I asked.

"It's not like that Hisako, it's just that unexpected. I didn't even know that he Stagiere'd here, getting Shinomiya-senpai's tutelage. It's more of unexpected, rather than what you think." She clarified. That made me release a held breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Anyway, let's talk about the date. When are you going out?" I questioned. This made Erina blush several shades of red, avoiding my stare.

"W-we talked about it earlier right? We're going out tomorrow." She replied, blush still present in her face.

"So what would you wear?"

"I'm thinking of wearing a dress." She answered.

"What if he wears something casual?"

"It's fine Hisako, I'm thinking of wearing a sundress for tomorrow."

"A-alright." I guess went overboard with the questions there. Maybe I'm just worried about Erina.

"Hisako, how about you? You got any dates?"

"I don't." I'm be proud to say that I've been single for the past 3 years. "Ever since Hayama left me for Shiomi-sensei, I've been focusing on expanding the restaurant, which means I haven't had the time to date." I replied to Erina. My answer satisfied her curiosity, and decided not to press further.

"Here's our food Hisako, let's eat?"

"Sure Erina." So we ate, continuing our earlier conversation about their date."

**(After the lunch)**

"Thanks for the time Hisako, your dress suggestions are a lot of help." Erina thanked me. I replied with a you're welcome before we parted ways.

Where should I go? Should I go back to work? I finished my paperworks so I guess it's out of the question. Should I shop for clothes? Maybe I should just go home. Since my house is near where I am, I decided to walk. Amidst the bustling streets of Tokyo, our family house fits just right in next to a park, making it peaceful and serene as it can be. Which I need, because I need some space to think about things that's been running on my mind lately.

* * *

**(Arato Ancestral House)**

It still amazes me how this giant house remains empty. Although the primary reason for that is because my parents and all of our relatives travel the world to help cure diseases.

After taking a bath to relax my tired body, I decided to head to my room, to go and lie down.

What I wasn't expecting is a person reading a book lying on my bed.

"Yo, Arato! I see you're home already." Souma-kun? What are you doing here?

"Souma-kun? Why are you here?" I asked the redhead. He just smiled at me before answering my question.

"Well, I got tired after teaching the kids at Totsuki, and Yukihira is on the other side of Tokyo. So I figured I'll stay here until I get relaxed. Am I not welcome here?" He seductively asked, cupping my cheeks with his hands. "I'm sorry, I just wasn't expecting a visitor. I wanted to be alone to clear my mind and think things through." My answer seem to baffle the guy in front of me.

"Why, did Erina bother you again?" He questioned. Worry filled his face before hugging me.

"No, I'm thinking about this. What this is about..." I took a deep breath to calm my nerves. Honestly, I should've gone straight to the kitchen to brew oolong tea. "Look Souma-kun, we should stop. We promised to stop when one of us gets romantically involved right?" He nods in agreement. "So this is probably the last time."

"Yeah I know, kinda feels sad if you ask me."

This is the problem, this is why I can't face Erina.

Because the man she likes, Yukihira Souma, and me, is involved.

Because the man she likes, is doing things that only couples do, with me.

And I'm not doing anything to stop it. Because like Erina...

I'm in love with him too.

It wasn't like this before. But after what happened to us back when I am trying to cope up with Hayama leaving, we came to an agreement: he'll help me recover and I'll help him with Erina.

So with that agreement, this mess sprung up. What supposed to be a friendly relationship turned to physical, and we didn't do anything to stop it. Maybe because we both know we needed this. And little by little, I fell in love.

Who is to blame for that? This man in front of me is a charming, caring, compassionate individual. With a heart of gold.

Like a shounen protagonist.

And maybe a little dense too? I wouldn't be surprised if there are multiple girls that likes him back in Totsuki.

I once asked him about what we are doing. He just smiled, hugged then answered with: "I don't know, let's find out." This, creating this beautiful mess.

But this is the last time. Tomorrow, he'll go on a date with the woman he loves, tomorrow, he'll finally get to know her more, interact, find out things about her that he didn't know.

Tomorrow, he'll leave me.

So tonight, I wanted to be selfish. I devoted my life to the Nakiris, more specifically Erina. But all I ask, is to be selfish for once.

"Souma-kun, hold me. For this is our last night, I want it to be special. I want this to be memorable. Let's do what lovers do, hold me like we're together." I pleaded, craving for his touch.

"You don't have to ask that Hisako. I'm going to do that whether you asked or not."

Souma-kun brought his lips to mine.

(Saturday Morning)

"Good luck on your date with Erina later Souma-kun. Don't hurt her, we know she's fragile." I wished him a good luck before he leaves.

"That goes without saying Arato." He then holds my hands with his. "Thanks for everything Hisako."

I couldn't resist, I hugged him. This time as tight as I can. To not let him go, to hold onto him I'll be happy. Because at the end of the day...

The one he loves is Erina, not me.

With both of us saying our goodbyes, Souma-kun walks away. Maybe I'll find myself my own Souma, who will shower me with love and care that I deserve.

I better get ready for work.

* * *

**(Epilogue)**

"Hisako-sama, someone wants to enter our restaurant, but he doesn't have a reservation!" I heard one of my receptionist say.

"So what did he say?" I asked.

"He said that he's welcome here, and that you're expecting him!" Someone I expect? That's strange, I don't expect many visitors. Unless he's from Totsuki, but my batch mates are too busy with their lives.

"Okay, I'll handle it." I said to her.

"Hisako-sama, you don't need to!"

"It's fine." So I proceeded to go to the front door. Curious about who is the person. Maybe it's Erina? But the receptionist said it's a guy. Maybe Takumi-kun decided to visit?

"Yo, Hisako!" No way.

"Souma-kun?" I run up to him, to hug him. "Why didn't you call? We could've avoided this situation!" I karate chopped his head.

"Sorry! I wanted to surprise my wife, is that a problem?" He laughed before he continued to embrace me.

"I'm sorry for the treatment earlier, sir." My employee said.

"It's fine, no harm done." He smiled. "So, may I excuse my wife to have a date with her?" He asked the receptionist, who just blushed in embarrassment. "I guess that's a yes then... So Hisako, shall we go out to a date?"

This is why I love him so much.

"Sure, let's go. You're in charge of this place Kimmy-chan." I said before holding Souma-kun's hand.

After all, who would trade loved ones for work? Especially if said loved one is a charming guy like Souma-kun. I certainly won't.

FIN

* * *

**A/N: I don't have much to say, other than this story probably sucks balls.**

**So Fave and Follow if you liked it, and review if you want to say something!**

**Until next story!**

**-Jasserru**


End file.
